Lo que Siempre Soñe
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: Rainbow y Soarin son 2 compañeros de clase que se odian mutuamente , pero por un trabajo en parejas y una caja misteriosa ¿esa podia podria canbiar a amor? One - Shot , universo alterno :)


**Hola! se me ocurrio un One - Shote de SoarinDash , espero que les guste.**

**Nota: MLP LE PERTENECE A HASBRO YO SOLO LO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR.**

* * *

_En el salón de clases Rainbow se encontraba durmiendo , mientras que Soarin miraba a Rainbow con desprecio._

Profesor: Por eso , formaremos un trabajo en parejas que será entregado para pasado mañana y las parejas son estas – empezó a decir un monton de nombros hasta que llego al de Soarin – mmmm Soarin y Rainbow Dash , ¡ja vaya nunca me imagine verlos juntos en un proyecto! – dijo asombrado.

A Soarin alzo la cabeza rápidamente y Rainbow despertó - ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! , ¡A NO YO NO VOY A TRABAJAR CON EL/ELLA!

Profesor: ¡o claro que lo harán , esas son las parejas y listo!

Rainbow y Soarin bufaron y se miraron de mala manera.

* * *

_A la hora de salida , Rainbow se dirijia fuera de la escuela molesta , mientras que Soarin la seguía._

Soarin: ¡Rainbow! , ¡Tenemos que pensar que haremos en el proyecto!

Rainbow bufo y se detuvo – Bien - dijo sentándose en una banca cercana , pero no se dio cuenta y se sento encima de una caja - ¡Auuuu! – grito

Soarin se empezó a reir a carcajadas.

Rainbow molesta exclamo - ¡Estupido! , no te rias – dijo sacando la caja en la cual se había sentado.

La empezó a ver y tenía forma de corazón y dos huecos en los costados donde cabían 2 manos, Rainbow metió una mano en unos de los huecos y intento abrirla , pero fue inútil.

Soarin se acerco a ella - ¿Qué es eso?

Rainbow - ¿Qué crees tonto? , es una caja , ¡ayudame a abrirla.

Soarin: Agh , ya ok – dijo metiendo su mano en el otro hueco , pero cuando los 2 intentaron sacar su mano se habían quedado atoradas.

Rainbow: ¡QUE COÑOS PASA! – dijo intentando quitar su mano

Soarin: ¡NO SALE!

Se pasaron 5 minutos intentando quitar sus manos , pero fue inutil.

Soarin: ¿y ahora que?

Rainbow: Pues...¿qué tal si vamos con Apple Jack? ella talvez nos pueda quitar la maldita caja..

Soarin: Nose….

Rainbow: ¡te quieres quedar con la caja o no!

Soarin - ¡no!

Rainbow - ¡Entonces vamos! – dijo jalándolo con la mano (**o caja XD)**

* * *

Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres , Rainbow entro furiosa - ¡Apple Jack! , ¡Apple Jack! – grito.

Soarin: ¡Calmate Dash!

Rainbow: ¡TU NO MNE DICES COMO ACTUAR! – les respondio - ¡APPLE JACK!

Apple Jack salio desde la parte trasera , con los oídos tapados - ¿¡Que te pasa , por que gritas?! – dijo aturdida.

Rainbow: Lo siento , es que nececito ayuda – dijo enseñando la caja de corazón donde las 2 manos estaban atoradas.

Apple Jack: uhhhh….

Soarin: ¿tu puedes hacer algo?

Apple Jack miro de un lado a ootro – creo que ya se que…

Apple se acerco a la refrigeradora y jalo un poco de mantequilla y se lo puso en la mano a Soarin , pero cuando lo hiba a poner en la mano de Dash…

Rainbow - ¡Alto! , ¡No quiero mantequilla en mi genial mano!

Apple Jack: ¿Rainbow quieres ser libre o no? – dijo fastidiada.

Rainbow-….

Apple Jack puso mantequilla en la mano de Dash y ordeno – Ahora intenten sacarlas.

Los 2 intentaron , pero no dio resultado.

Apple Jack – mmm tal vez un poco más sirva – dijo poniendo mas mantequilla – ahora jalen mas fuerte.

Soarin y Rainbow jalaron pero no dio resultado

Apple Jack – Lo siento, ya no se que mas hacer…

Soarin: ¡y que tal si vamos con Twilight!

Rainbow: ¡Si! , ¡como es una cerebrito sabra que hacer! – dijo jalando a Soarin hacia la salida.

Apple JAck – rodo los ojos-

Soarin y Rainbow llegaron donde Twilight , quien estaba con Flash… besándose..

Rainbow y Soarin entraron y se quedaron boquiabiertos….

Rainbow: - aja , ajam –

Twilight al darse cuenta que alguien los estaba viendo rápidamente se separo de Flash – hey….Rainbow , Soarin.. no les enseñaron a… ¡TOCAR LA PUERTA! – lesgrito.

Soarin – Ups…

Rainbow: Agh , como sea , nececito que me ayudes con un problema – dijo levantando su mano con la caja y la mano de Soarin.

Flash: Auch, eso es un gran problema

Soarin: ¿eso crees?

Twilight – creo poder ayudar – dijosaliendo de la sala un momento y regresar con un monton de herramientas.

Twilight empezó a examinar la caja cuidadosamente – es una caja que no hay forma para abrirla , pero… - dijo apretando un pequeño botón escondido en la caja , donde salió un pequeño mensaje que Twilight leyó – dice : que para que la caja los deje libres tienen que decirtse…..¡te amo! – leyó Twilight sorprendida.

Rainbow y Soarin se miraron y pusieron cara de asco - ¡PUAJ! , ¡NO NI LOC0/ !

Flash- chicos…

Rainbow – agh , ya estabien , te amo

Soarin – te amo…

Rainbow: ¡y ahora por que no se abre la maldita caja! – dijo intentando quitar la mano

Twilight- pues no me dejaron terminar…dijo que se tienen que decir te amo , pero que en realidad tienen que estar enamorados…

Rainbow: ¡que!

Soarin: ¡Ah entonces eso es imposible! , ¡nos odiamos!

Rainbow: ¡Yo tengo que ayudar a Rarity con uno de sus vestidos!

Soarin: ¡yo nececito ayudar a Flash!

Twilight: Pues creo que tendrán que turnarse…

Rainbow y Soarin a la vez - ¡LO MIO PRIMERO! , ¡QUE! , ¡A NO LO MIO! , ¡DEJA DE REMEDARME! , ¡TE ODIO!...

Flash: Soarin..creo que como Rainbow es mujer , debe hacer lo suyo primero..

Rainbow: ¡Tomala!

Soarin bufo – bien…

Rainbow galo a Soarin hacia la salida…

Rainbow y Soarin llegaron hacia la boutique de Rarity.

Rarity: ¡Rainbow querida llegaste y…¿Soarin?! , ¡Acaso es tu novio Dash! – dijo con una mirada coqueta.

Rainbow: ¡Que no! , ¡solo paso un accidente! – dijo enseñando la mano de ella y Soarin unidos con una caja.

Soarin: Si ….. pero yo no tengo novia…

Rainbow: ¿Quién te pregunto?

Soarin - ok.

Rarity- ¡ya paren! , ¡ven Rainbow te voy ha hacer unas medidas.

Rainbow: Ok – dijo quedándose quieta , mientras Dash le hacia las medidas.

Soarin pensaba mientras miraba a Dash - _*Estupida Dash , pero…es linda y fea si claro es fea , pero… su hermoso cabello y de una forma me atrae….. , pero no , no ¡pienses eso Soarin! , pero..*_ \- sin que se de cuenta Rarity termino con Rainbow.

Rainbow - ¡Hey despierta Soarin! – dijo aplaudiendo en su cara para que el despertara de su transe.

Soarin: ¿ah? , ¡que!

Rarity: ¡Ya terminamos!

Soarin: Ah , ok , ósea me toca a mí ahora , ¡vámonos Dash! – dijo jalándola.

Los 2 llegaron a casa de Flash , donde se encontraron una sorpresa.

Soarin - ¡Que coños hace Spitfire aquí Flash!

Flash- Pues necesitaba ayuda…..y ella era la que quedaba no importa no?

Soarin miro a Spitfire y ella puso una mirada seductora , Soarin miro a Rainbow quien le dedico una sonrisa , pero luego se le borro – No …no hay problema…

Soarin y Flash y Spitfire empezaron a limpiar el garaje , mientras que Rainbow y Soarin hacían lo mismo , pero una chica en especial pensaba.

Rainbow - _*Uh , Soarin no es tan mala persona como pensé..ademas es un poco guapo…¡espera! , ¡no no el no es guapo! , solo te imaginas cosas Dash! , ..¡Pero…..*_

Spitfire:…Soarin…¿nos vemos mañana? – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Soarin:- … ¡chau! - ¡vámonos Dash! – dijo jalándola.

Afuera..

Rainbow - ¡hey y tu que te has creido para jalarme! , ¡no soy un perro!

Soarin - ¡Lo siento! , es que quería alejarme de Spitfire…

Rainbow – pues….parece que tu le gustas – dijo en una voz seca.

Soarin: Si , pero a mi no…

Rainbow se limpio los ojos y hablo – pues , ¿Qué haremos en el proyecto? , aparte de la caja...

Soarin: Nose – dijo sentándose en una banca – a veces creo que el problema de la caja nunca será solucionado.

Rainbow: Ya…- dijo dando un enorme bosteso.

Soarin - ¿tienes sueño?

Rainbow – maso…

Soarin – duerme yo te cuido.

Rainbow sorprendida , por la amabilidad de Soarin , se sento a su costado y cerro los ojos.

Soarin – apóyate si quieres.. – dijo algo timido.

Rainbow le regalo una sonrisa y se durmió en su hombro.

* * *

_5 minutos después , Rainbow sintió que Soarin se movia entonces ella abrió los ojos poco a poco , pero lo que vio ella no quería ver - _¡SOARIN! – dijo haciendo que Soarin se asuste.

Soarin - ¡Rainbow no es lo que parece!

Rainbow - ¡estas besando a Spitfire en mi cara mientras yo duermo , para eso querias que me durmiera no – dijo parándose de golpe – ME MENTISTE! , SIEMPRE FUISTE IGUAL!

Soarin hiba a explicar pero Spitfire la interrumpio – cállate payasito de arcoíris , el me quiere a mi – le grito.

Rainbow empezó a llorar y se alejo de ahí , Soarin como esta conectado tanbien tubo que pararse.

Soarin – Dash…. – dijo triste.

Rainbow - ¡qué quieres!

Soarin no apresuro mas y le planto un beso a Rainbow , el cerro los ojos pero ella los tenia muy abiertos – TE AMO , TE AMO , Dash , ella fue la que me beso yo te amo a ti – entonces de la nada la caja empezó a brillar y Soarin pudo sacar su mano.

Soarin – pude sacar mi mano… - dijo incrédulo – yo lo dije de verdad , yo te amo y por eso la pude sacar , tu dilo que sientes y lo haras tanbien…

Rainbow trago saliva nerviosa y hablo – yo…te amo y mucho – dijo con una sonrisa , pero cuando intento sacar su mano no pudo - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Soarin pensó – me tienes que besar..

Rainbow - ¡¿Qué?!

Soarin – eso fue lo que yo hice y logre sacar mi mano , hazlo tu y lo lograras.

Rainbow tomo aire le le planto un beso corto pero con mucho amor.

La caja brillo otra vez y Rainbow pudo sacr su mano.

Rainbow feliz - ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – grito

Soarin - ¡SI!

Rainbow y Soarin se miraron y se volvieron a besar , pero esta vez fresco , sin ningún por que , ese beso fue real.

¿? - ¡Yuju! , ¡funciono! – grito una voz.

Los 2 voltearon y vieron a una feliz Pinkie Pie y Susnhet Shimer.

Pinkie - ¡la caja funciono! , ¡Ahora son novios!

Rainbow y Soarin vieron molestos a las 2 chicas - ¡osea que ustedes 2 crearon la caja!

Sunset – Si , Pinkie hizo la nota y yo arme la caja , ¡fue genial!

Rainbow y Soarin en vez de gritar , fueron y las abrazaron - ¡gracias!

Pinkie confundida – mmm , pensé que hiban a estar molestos…

Sunset – si…

Rainbow - ¿Por qué deberíamos de estarlo?

Soarin – Si encontré, lo que siempre soñé – dijo mirando con ternura a Rainbow…y Rainbow mirando con ternura a Soarin

Pinkie y Susnset se miraron mutuamente y pensaron - _*lo sabia , el truco de la caja siempre funciona..*_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado , me despido!**

**Pinkisita Pie**


End file.
